In So Many Words
by lirpa-chan
Summary: Onehundred drabbles, each consisting of no more than onehundred words, describing Sakura and Naruto's unique relationship. [Updated weekly]
1. Beauty

As she hid behind the dumpster, tears mixing with the dirt smeared on her face, Sakura could only curse her over-large forehead. If it wasn't for her forehead the neighborhood girls wouldn't tease her so much and the boys wouldn't push her around. If it wasn't for her stupid forehead she wouldn't be so ugly.

As she continued to cry, she failed to notice a blond boy looking down at her. "What are you doing?"

Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Sakura looked up. She scowled at him and awaited his jeering remark, but he only smiled and said, "You're pretty."


	2. Introductions

Sakura stared up at the boy in amazement, tears freely flowing down her dirty face. The blond smiled down at her benignly and she squinted up at him, noting he had odd whisker marks on either side of his face. "Who are you?" she asked shyly.

"Me?" the boy asked, his blue eyes wide in mirrored shock. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Sakura weakly giggled, encouraging the boy. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakura!" The pink-haired girl turned at her mother's call.

"I have to go," she muttered before leaving.

"Bye, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, smiling.


	3. Confusion

As she walked home, hand in hand with her mother, they were oddly silent. Sakura felt nervous; this was the kind of treatment her mother gave her when she'd done something wrong. But what had she done?

"Who was that boy you were with?" her mother asked.

"Um… He said his name was Naruto," she replied quietly, staring intently at the ground as they walked. Her mother stopped abruptly before placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders, staring at her intently.

"You're not to see that boy again," her mother said sternly. "Do you understand?" Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"He's dangerous."


	4. Friendship

Sakura didn't understand her parent's logic, but she tried to obey their wishes. There were times when she failed though; the boy would often appear when she was by herself and feeling lonesome. He picked yellow dandelions for her and smiled sheepishly when he gave them to her. She liked being in his company; he was nice to her, and when her parents appeared, he promptly disappeared. It seemed that he understood she wasn't supposed to see him.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked one day, attempting to make a dandelion chain.

"So long as you're my friend, it's okay."


	5. Broken

Naruto had hoped his friendship with Sakura would hold fast. Their visits were often short, and, as the months progressed, they only continued to shorten. Shy smiles and hesitant waves followed their lack of visits, which Naruto accepted, understanding she wasn't supposed to see him. Still, he wanted to convey her importance to him. He often left dandelions on her desk as a symbol of their friendship.

Then one day, as she picked up the dandelions, she did not offer Naruto a smile, but murmured to herself happily, "Sasuke-kun."

An odd feeling overcame Naruto then. It felt like something broke.

* * *

  
Author's Note: This is probably my favorite out of all the drabbles I've written so far (including the one's you've yet to see!). I'm a writer of angst, so that's probably the reason why, haha. Anyway, I should probably point out that In So Many Words is somewhat of a PWP. In other words, it's lacking of a plot. But, it's really more of a writing exercise and having some fun exploring Naruto and Sakura's relationship in different aspects. I will be writing _actual _stories for this pairing and will be sure to alert you when the time comes. 

Eraya


	6. Complexity

Naruto annoyed Sakura to no end. He was loud, obnoxious, and immature. She hated that he called her 'Sakura-chan' without reason. More than that, she hated how he couldn't just be _normal_. Needless to say, she was devastated to find him as her teammate. But over time she realized that she no longer hated, but failed to understand him. There were times when he wouldn't shut-up and times when he wouldn't speak. His smile met his eyes only half the time and his boasts rarely held the confidence he tried to project.

Slowly, Sakura realized Naruto was a complex person.


	7. Realizations

Sakura came to several realizations in the early days of team seven. One was that Sasuke was _not_ the prince she had imagined him to be. Another was that Naruto was not stupid; all he needed (and perhaps wanted) was for someone to take him seriously. He was still goofy and a bit naïve at times, but Sakura had to admit (if a little grudgingly) that he was a good counter for Sasuke's brooding. She also had to note the boys' peculiar relationship.

They were opposites in just about every way and yet, at the same time, exactly the same.

* * *

  
Author's Note: Although the drabbles are short and there isn't much to comment on I'm always delighted to recieve a review! 

Anyway, I'd like to know if you guys have any suggestions for a drabble. I'm trying to post in a type of chronological order, so if they are suggestions for when Naruto and Sakura are older they may not be written right away. Currently, the two have just become Gennin, so suggestions/themes for this time in their lives would be best. Still, future ones will get written at some point in time too, so don't hesitate to suggest!

Eraya :)


	8. Observation

Sakura sat at the top of her tree panting, overlooking Sasuke and Naruto as they charged at theirs. Sasuke was getting the hang of it; he was able to make it halfway up the tree before his chakra gave out. Naruto, on the other hand, had yet to do anything but complain loudly about his failures. Sakura giggled from above as the orange-clad boy fell again and swore loudly. He wasn't as graceful as Sasuke, but she had to give the blond credit for his determination.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled up to her. "Come here for a sec!"

Sakura shrugged. "Okay."


	9. Gratification

"What do you want, Naruto?" the pink haired girl asked once she was standing in front of the blond. Naruto scanned the area before shooting a glare at Sasuke.

"I don't want to say in front of Sasuke," he muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes at his childishness, but followed him until Sasuke was out of ear shot. "Can you give me tips on climbing?" he asked sheepishly. "But don't tell Sasuke! Okay?" he insisted with a slight blush. Sakura smiled, a bit amused and feeling strangely gratified.

"Sure," she chirped, grinning. She liked the fact he could ask for help.


	10. Fear

Sakura's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she raised a kunai, preparing to defend herself and the old man. She saw Kakashi corner Zabuza; she saw the boy with the ANBU mask corner Sasuke.

"Just stay behind me, Tazuna-san," she ordered with mock courage. Tazuna grunted in affirmation, but it was clear they had both come to the same conclusion: If the others failed, they were all dead. Sakura found herself wishing Naruto were there.

The thought shocked her. Just when was it that she began to rely on him and his noisy disposition? "Hurry up, Naruto," she whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm still looking for drabble suggestions of any kind (so long as they pertain to Naruto and Sakura of course). I may have to start updating once a week opposed to every day, but I'll continue to strive for every day.

Anyway, this AN is really to pimp a new story. It's a one-shot entitled The Watcher. Sadly, no NaruSaku love (except what you want to imply), but it's not exactly SasuSaku either. I'd very much like to hear your thoughts on my first 'serious' Naruto one-shot.

No worries, NaruSaku lovers. They'll star in my next oneshot.

Eraya


	11. Courage

Naruto saw two shadowy figures squaring off in the heavy mist and assumed one of them was Kakashi. His attention then wandered to the blocks of ice suspended in the air. The blond stared at them quizzically for a moment before looking for his other teammates. Sasuke was nowhere to be found, but Sakura was standing not too far off from the ice. Fear was evident in her eyes, but not her face and she boldly raised a kunai, determined to protect the old geezer behind her. Naruto smiled.

He expected nothing less than courage from the girl he admired.


	12. Grace

It was only when he was trapped in a ring of ice with senbons flying at him from every angle that Naruto realized why Sakura liked Sasuke. Naruto had used up too much chakra and every fiber of his body ached. He tried and failed to stand, to sit up even, but that caused the haze of unconsciousness to loom ever closer. He mumbled stubbornly at Sasuke about something or other. Naruto didn't want to be seen as weak; it was his turn to shine, to win Sakura's heart, but he couldn't move.

But Sasuke could, and did, with grace.


	13. Understanding

"I didn't ask to be saved!" Naruto shouted despairingly at the boy in his arms. Senbons stuck out of Sasuke's milky white skin and his dark eyes were clouded over in pain. He was having trouble focusing; Naruto was afraid the boy's life was slipping away. "No, no, no…" he silently cried, unexpected tears forming in his eyes as Sasuke drifted off into unconsciousness. Naruto couldn't keep the sobbing image of Sakura from his mind as understanding finally clicked. Sakura didn't like Sasuke because of his grace or good looks.

She liked him because of his strength and his courage.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I _know_ that Sasuke keeps popping up and clouding over the NaruSaku, but hey, the boy was a big part of both of their lives. To fully explore Naruto and Sakura's relationship, you also have to explore their relationships with others. I'm _trying_ to keep these drabbles containing hints of Naruto and Sakura's relationship, but perhaps I'm failing? It's hard to explain everything in only one-hundred words! sour face 

Anyway, I hope you guys will continue to enjoy these drabbles as they progress. And, as always, I'm always open to ideas for future drabbles!

Eraya :)


	14. Relief

As the mist began to clear Sakura could make out an orange blob. "Naruto!" she called jollily, relief washing over her. The sudden reprieve of anxiety made the girl giddy; she had the inane urge to giggle. They won! Despite Naruto's initial appearance to the battlefield, she knew they could count on him to tip the scales in their favor. His skills may have been amateur, but his determination was next to none. Yet, when the boy finally turned to greet her it was with a pained expression. Sakura's stomach tied itself in knots again. Something wasn't right…

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Author's Note: _There_, happy now? More NaruSaku interaction (sort of), less noble Sasuke (but he'll be back next drabble :-p). Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck… I'll have you guys know I had a hard time writing this blasted drabble (which is why it's being posted so late tonight!) and I think I'll be glad when the Wave Arc ends; only a few more drabbles to go. Then it's on to the chuunin exams. Hmm… Now where to slip NaruSakuness in there? As always, suggestions welcome! 

Speaking of NaruSaku, anyone read any good fics for the pairing? I'd love a good recommendation!

Eraya


	15. Guilt

As Naruto stood rooted to the spot, clenching his fists in guilt, Sakura ran past him without as much as a backwards glance. Tazuna spared him a look of apologetic pity as the girl dragged him toward their fallen comrade. A torrent of mixed emotions befell the blond haired boy. He felt he should be blamed for the battle's outcome. If only he had arrived earlier, had a bit more strength, maybe…

Sakura's anguished sobs were loud, but not enough to drain out Sasuke's soft and chiding voice. Though Naruto smiled, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

* * *

Author's Notes: Eh… I'm not too crazy about how this one came out; I couldn't word it correctly due to the constraints, but I don't think it turned out that bad. The next few drabbles will probably be back to Sakura's POV and dealing with the aftermath of Wave. There were a couple of scenes I missed that could have had great NaruSaku development, so I'll be adding them as an after thought (or something like that…) Then it's off to the Chuunin exams! 

Thank you all for the wonderful fic suggestions; I'll be sure to check them out.

Eraya


	16. Oddity

Team Seven stayed in Wave for another week after the battle. Four of those days were mainly for recuperation; the other three were for the bridge's completion. Naruto had healed faster than what could be humanly possible, but where his rate of recovery confused Sakura and irked Sasuke, Kakashi seemed to have expected it. As it was, Naruto and Sakura (who had sustained little to no injuries from the battle) were the ones sent to guard Tazuna and his crew for the first four days. During this time Sakura noted an alarming change in Naruto.

She hoped it was temporary.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, couldn't word this one the way I wanted, but it'll come out in the next drabble (hopefully). Anyway, I'm _really_ sorry for not getting this out until late, but here it is! 

As many of you gave me some really good fic suggestions I figured I'd return the favor.

Ripple Effect by **raymars** (the best damn Naruto fic I've ever read!)

The World by **Ayatsuiji**

Why Love is Chaos by **Shinigami29**

Simple Things by **mylilchickadee**

Of Smiles by **syaoran no hime** (this is NaruSaku)

_Anything_ by **Luc Court** (especially The Reinvention of Memory)

_Anything_ by **Owelette**

Eraya


	17. Prevented

Tazuna and Sakura made polite conversation as they walked, trying to make up for the lack of noise Naruto made. He trailed behind the two silently and every now and then Sakura cast him a look over her shoulder. A strange moodiness had befell the boy; one moment he'd be talking to them animatedly, the next silent and reclusive. It _bothered_ Sakura more than it puzzled her. It was a little unnerving to see him like this, but when she had first made to question him on his behavior Sasuke had clamped a hand on her shoulder and muttered _"Don't."_


	18. Quiet

Naruto had taken post at the left side of the bridge. He sat at the edge, dangling his feet and staring blankly at the murky water below him. Sakura had avoided his perch for most of the morning, but as the afternoon came around she could take his brooding no longer. That was, after all, Sasuke's roll in their group. Naruto was supposed to be the painfully optimistic one. Finally, after another hour had passed and lunch had arrived, Sakura approached the boy.

"Hey," she greeted, holding out a bento to him.

He accepted it with a small, pained smile.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late posting the last couple of days. I'm also sorry I keep dragging the Wave Arc out, but until I get what I want to say out you'll have to deal with it :-p. 

I've posted another one-shot. Well, technically it's going to be a two-shot, except their both one-shots. The first chapter is one-sided SakuSasu, but then the second chapter is going to repeat itself verbatim until the second to last paragraph, expand, and become NaruSaku because I rock like that :-p. For more info check my livejournal under shaftedartist (friend me!)

Eraya


	19. Question

They ate in an agreeable, if slightly awkward, silence. After Naruto had finished, he thanked Sakura, forced a smile on his face and began rambling about silly, insignificant things. Sakura nodded politely and laughed where it felt appropriate, but she wasn't actually paying attention to the things he was saying. She was looking for an opening in the boys cleverly disguised guard. Naruto had suddenly trailed off on a joke, eyes straying out to the murky waters when Sakura attacked.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto fixed his eyes on her surprised. "Nothing."

"Don't lie," Sakura chided. Naruto sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."


	20. Hindsight

Naruto never told her what she wouldn't understand, but years later, when she gave her first killing strike, she understood. A breach of innocence had been made. What she would later learn would be that that wasn't the only thing that had preoccupied the blonde's thoughts. He had had to face that the Nine-Tails was apart of him; he had used its charka to best the enemy that day. There were terms the boy had had to accept so early in their genin days. It made sense with hindsight, but at the time his reluctance to talk had hurt her.


	21. Changes

The journey home from Wave was surprisingly pleasant, if a little subdued. Naruto was in higher spirits and Sakura noted a subtle, but undeniable change in his and Sasuke's relationship. They bickered constantly, but it was different from their usual fights. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it and when she mentioned the change to Kakashi he merely shrugged and said, "Things change." She frowned at his response, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up, dead last," Sasuke muttered, slapping the blond upside the head.

"Bastard!"

Sakura giggled. "I guess some things never change. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Back by popular demand! Well, **Kane**'s demand :-p.

If you haven't read Ripple Effect by **raymars** do so! It's really long, so make sure you have the time (you won't want to put it down once you start), but make sure you read it. Seriously, it's got to be the best multi-chapter Naruto fic I've ever read.

Um… I'm working on yet another one-shot. It has to do with Naruto, the Fourth, and the complications that arise with certain realizations. For more info/spoilers check out my LJ shafted (**underscore**) artist (friend me if you like!). Déjà vu?

Eraya


	22. Disgrace

Sasuke had told her she was weaker than Naruto. While the sentiment had hurt her pride, she was not about to refute its truth. She _was_ weaker than Naruto. It was an irrefutable fact after his display of will and power in Wave. She had just stood helplessly on the sidelines as the guys did all the work; even if she had made a contribution she was sure it wouldn't have made a difference. She knew that; it had been something she had carefully assessed on their way home.

It was the fact that someone _else_ had noticed that stung.

* * *

Author's Note: I owe you guys' _two_ updates tomorrow for the lack of one yesterday. I apologize most profusely for that since I don't have a valid excuse. Sorry! 

Aside from that, today's AN topic will be 'different' music. If anyone likes old-school rock, check out **Supertramp**'s _Crime__of the Century_ album. If you like industrial/electronic, definitely give **Snake River Conspiracy**'s _Sonic Jihad_ a try. Different, yet awesome altRock? **Eagles of Death Metal**'s _Peace, Love, and Death Metal_. Unconventional pop/rock? Take a stab at the **Scissor Sisters**'s self-titled album. Like **Alanis Morrisette**? Try **Poe**. Dark Cabaret? **The Dresden Dolls**.

Eraya :)


	23. Selected

"I've nominated the three of you for the chuunin selection exam," Kakashi said, handing each of them a slip of paper.

"Chuunin?"

"It's a promotion," Sakura stated absently, gingerly accepting the piece of paper being handed to her. Naruto blathered excitedly beside her at the news and Sasuke gave his hum of approval, a ghost of a smile lining his lips, but she… She just stood there, frozen. She tried to smile, to laugh along with Naruto, but she couldn't. She wasn't ready to move on. Things had just started to resemble normal again.

She didn't want to say goodbye.


	24. Apologetic

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura started at the voice, but her surprise was quickly overridden with irritation. What hope did she have in becoming a chuunin if Konoha's noisiest ninja could sneak up on her? She shot a glare at Naruto despite his look of concern. He immediately tensed and the small satisfaction the girl felt quickly changed to disgust. She sighed before resuming her position of staring blankly out at the water. She wouldn't say sorry; Naruto would have no idea what she was talking about, but she felt guilty nonetheless. As an apology she offered up conversation.

"You excited?"


	25. Converse

"Huh?"

"About the exam," Sakura clarified, still gazing out at the river.

"Oh. Of course I am!" the boy grinned. "After I kick Sasuke's ass he'll _have_ to admit that I'm a superior ninja." Sakura snorted, but didn't bother to refute it; those arguments tended to go around in circles. "You're excited too, aren't you?"

At that, Sakura turned her gaze from the tumultuous waters to the boy's optimistic gaze. He stared at her expectantly, but at her silence his grin began to falter. "Sakura-chan?"

She sighed, looking away from the boy. "I… I don't know. I'm not really confident…"

* * *

Author's Note: As an apology for my lack of updating every day like I'm supposed to, I've posted _two_ drabbles today. Please accept it as an apology for being a bad author (feel fortunate; my readers for my other stories are tortured with chapter droughts). I should note that I'm going to try to have more conversations between Naruto and Sakura as well as their analysis on each other because that is what I originally wanted; moments between the two that we _haven't_ seen. Due to my need to make this have chronological order, I got away from that.

Eraya


	26. Flattery

After several moments of stupefied silence, Naruto blurted, "Why?" Sakura slightly cringed at his blatant disbelief, wondering if his crush on her had blinded him to her inabilities. To hide her awkwardness she jokingly said, "Well… You didn't mention me in your list of takedowns." She laughed lightly, tugging a piece of hair behind her ear and avoiding eye contact.

"That's because I wouldn't win," Naruto said simply, coming to stand beside her. She looked up at that and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is it against your policy to hit girls?"

"No…" Naruto said frowning. "Because you're smarter than me."

* * *

Author's Note: Because is fighting with me on whether this drabble is 100 words (which my word processor says it is) or 101 words (which FFN _thinks_ it is) I'm doing this. 

I'm currently working on a website and LJ community called **_Hidden Gems_**. I've also created an FFN C2 entitled that (you should join!) for Naruto _quality_ fanfiction. The website and community still need tweaking, but essentially it is for the purpose of bettering Naruto fanfiction since I'm sick of wading through pages upon pages of crap before coming to something remotely decent. Let's hope it works.


	27. Knowing

The conversation had left Sakura baffled. Naruto had left her to ponder, a mischievous, yet knowing grin on his face as he led Konohamaru and his friends away. She wanted to scowl at their retreating backs, but she couldn't help but feel a little pleased. She still felt doubtful about her skills, but his comment reminded her that not all battles were won with brute strength. She _was_ intelligent; apart from Sasuke her test scores had ranked highest in their class. Still… There was a difference between memorizing a scroll and true quick thinking.

"Nice try, Naruto," she sighed sadly.


	28. Decision

Regardless of her insecurities, Sakura decided to partake in the exam. After that strange genjutsu with 'Sasuke,' she was at least confident in her observations. Besides, everyone seemed to _expect_ her to give up and she refused to let them have the satisfaction of being right. Ino would never let her hear the end of it and Sakura would be doomed to live in the girl's shadow forever. Sasuke would continue to see her as a weakling and a waste of time. Naruto… He'd be disappointed.

Somehow Sakura didn't want to let down the one person who believed in her.


	29. Surprise

"I see. So, Sakura showed up too." Even Kakashi's mask and lopsided forehead protector could not hide his look of surprise. Sakura inwardly bristled at the betrayal of confidence, but she made herself to look politely puzzled. Kakashi smiled at her, a fatherly look of pride in his eye as he did. She blushed at the attention as her teammates appraised their teacher with raised eyebrows. He went on to explain to them that if Sakura hadn't entered, the boys wouldn't have been able to. Naruto gave her a sunny smile, as if to silently thank her for the opportunity.

* * *

Author's Note: For the record: ISMW is a PWP (plot, what plot?), a personal writing challenge, and a _drabble_ fic. As it is a drabble fic I do not consider each new installment a chapter, but another drabble. As such, the drabbles will _not_ be lengthened into chapters. If you managed to misinterpret the summary (which plainly states that this 'fic' will contain one-hundred drabbles no more than one-hundred words _a piece_) I apologize. The only point to it is to see how Naruto and Sakura's relationship develops over time. 

Originally, it was just going to be any old drabble about the two that popped into mind, but I figured there should be something that would string them together, thus the chronological order. If people like it, great; if they review, swell, but that's not what I'm here for. I'm writing this for fun and don't really consider it to be one of my 'real' works. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I'm not going to change that. If you're really interested in reading one of my 'real' works, visit my profile or livejournal.

On Valentine's Day I will be posting a mini fic featuring NaruSaku / InoShika love.


	30. Envy?

Sakura found it a bit silly that she felt nervous having to sit apart from her teammates. Sasuke gave her a curt nod before departing for his assigned seat while Naruto smiled encouragingly, going so far as to clamp a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, Sakura-chan!" he said cheerfully before bounding over to his seat next to a girl with short, purple hair. She noted the small blush the girl exhibited at Naruto's cheerful greeting and raised any eyebrow. She mentally shook herself, wondering why the hell she felt a twinge of envy, and looked at the instructor.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't been able to get to my computer lately and thus haven't been able to do much writing. Unfortunately, there will be no double-updates unless I can get on again later tonight. 

My stupid Valentine's Day fic isn't cooperating with me. I may have to cut what I originally intended and leave it as a NaruSaku one-shot but, I bet you NaruSaku lovers wouldn't complain about that :-p.

I might commit the ultimate sin and write a HS fanfic. Feel free to try and talk me out of it.

Eraya


	31. Testing

Upon receiving the quiz, Sakura's first thought was doom. Not for herself, of course, and probably not Sasuke, but Naruto didn't stand a chance. During her years at the academy, Sakura had chalked Naruto's grades up to not enough studying and plenty of goofing off. As she got to know him she could no longer say it was from lack of trying. He didn't have the tolerance or discipline to sit and read for long periods of time. Once, during a test of Kakashi's, he told her he had previously tried learning through osmosis. "Didn't work though," he sheepishly grinned.


	32. Anxious

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. If they got the last question wrong they would _never_ become chuunin? That didn't seem right; it certainly wasn't _fair_. Questions like these normally weren't given to genin; they were too advanced for their level.

She glanced at Naruto, chewing on her pencil nervously. "_He definitely won't get it right… He probably couldn't even answer the _first_ question."_ She then looked up at the stern-faced examiner, as if waiting for him to say, "Just kidding, guys." Kakashi did that occasionally, but somehow she didn't think that was going to happen this time.

* * *

Author's Note: I totally forgot to credit the osmosis idea in the last drabble. I apologize, and if the author happens to come across it and request it be gotten rid of, it will (it's just something I can see Naruto actually doing). 

The whole Naruto/osmosis thing was inspired by First Meetings by **jam2599**. It's a cute little series of one-shots featuring various characters encountering Sai in some way when they were younger. It's only two chapters so far, but they're cute :). Go read it.

The Valentine's Day fic is up! More info on that next drabble.


	33. Dreams

Sakura knew Naruto's dream was downright _impossible_ for him to achieve. Still… it was _his_ dream, and, no matter how impractical it seemed, Sakura didn't want it to be taken away. She knew he was too stubborn to give in. She also knew if he gave up Sasuke would never forgive him, causing the rift between them to widen. They wouldn't be able to last as a team much longer if that happened, but then if Naruto were to fail they wouldn't be a team at all…

"_If it's a matter of blame…"_ Hesitantly, Sakura began to raise her hand.

* * *

Author's Notes: Double update today because I'm feeling generous and rejoicing that the Naruto fillers die today (even though I only suffered myself through like two episodes, haha). I'm bursting with excitement! 

Ahem. Anyway, I posted my Valentine's Day fic. It's a day late, but I'm sure you'll forgive me. It's also not what I originally had in mind, but you'll have to forgive me for that too :-p. It's called Chocolate Kisses and I'm fairly satisfied with how it came out (for its theme base anyway). _True_ NaruSaku goodness will be coming up in a week or so.

Eraya


	34. Unease

In the end, they passed. Naruto shocked them all by raising a shaky hand, but then shocked them all again by telling the examiner to go screw himself. While Sakura felt like she should die from shame or embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile. _"Idiot,"_ she thought. The term managed to sound fond inside her head.

Then, the Forest of Death came. It didn't matter how collected and self-assured Sasuke was or how excited and gleeful Naruto acted; it couldn't dissipate the growing uneasiness Sakura felt. She knew something _bad_ was going to happen; she just couldn't figure out _what_.

* * *

Author's Note: _Naruto Shippuuden_ is fucking awesome! It is so awesome that the swearing is warranted! Go watch it. NOW. It just proves that NaruSaku is destined to be XD. The opening song is great too; the first one I've really liked since "Haruka Kanata." The only thing that bugged me was the people's eyes at some points… I don't know, it's like the animation style is slightly off. Maybe it's just me.

If you're into LJ I am making lots of icons in celebration of _Naruto_ kicking ass again. You can find them at shafted (**underscore**) artist.

Eraya XD


	35. Conviction

Naruto's trembling reminded him of being back in that classroom. He had smiled after his declaration to never give up, but was actually kicking himself. He had been _this _close to doing it. To Naruto, it wouldn't have just been the test he'd have walked away from, but possibly any respect he may have earned from his teammates and teacher. He would be back in that Hell all over again. Somehow, losing his team's acknowledgement seemed so much worse than never being able to fulfill his dream. And he'd been _that_ close.

He'd be damned if he did it again.

* * *

Author's Note: Come on guys, I _know_ Naruto is a shounen manga and the likelihood of anybody ending up with anyone is slim to none, but humor me :). It's why people write fanfiction; you can twist the words and actions and implications to create something great (or bad… but I digress.)

I'm going to be taking a week off from updating to A) Try to update The Butterfly Effect (my poor readers…) and B) Try to figure out a timeline for the next 60 drabbles, if I'll need a 'sequel,' and other miscellaneous stuff pertaining to RL.

Eraya :)


	36. Pace

The absence of Naruto and Sasuke's bickering was a grave reminder to Sakura of how serious they had to take this exam. Somehow it hadn't seemed that frightening when she was signing her form of consent. She chewed her lip worriedly and sped up to her teammates.

The boys cast looks over their shoulders at her sudden burst of speed. Naruto slowed till he was keeping pace with her. "Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing," she murmured, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Naruto nodded before glancing at Sasuke. After a moment's hesitation, he drew further back until he was trailing Sakura.

Silently, she thanked him.

* * *

Author's Note: Apologies for not updating, but RL drama got in the way. Things are winding down now so updates should be back to normal. I never did map out how I'm going to finish ISMW and I don't think I will. I haven't decided what I want to do with it exactly, but it'll be one of two things: 1) Once it hits one-hundred drabbles it ends and a sequel begins or 2) I just keep going…

Anyway, for those looking for TBE updates, it's on the way, I promise. I did actually do some work on that.

Eraya


	37. Breathing

Evening rolled in with odd hums and chirps as the three were overlaid in dankness. Sakura nestled up against a large tree, breathing heavily and absentmindedly massaging her aching legs. Naruto was sprawled out not too far from her, chest heaving, eyes closed. Sasuke was more subtle in his exertion; down on one knee, back stiff, and barely panting. Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly miffed by his refusal to show even an ounce of weakness to them. "Sasuke-kun?" she called. His eyes flickered over to hers expectantly. She bit her lip nervously. "Maybe we should rest."

"You_ should rest."_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry the updates are still irregular. I'm hoping to backlog some drabbles over the weekend so all I'll have to do is post them. There is another chapter fic I'm working on, but until I have a few chapters or have completed the fic I won't be posting it here. I'll be posting it at **http:// community . livejournal . com / woey **_(underscore)_** woe / profile** (without the spaces of course) though, along with any other fanfics I write. You should join; it will be fun! 

TBE is looking for a soundboard beta. Any takers?

Eraya :)


	38. Tired

Sasuke brushed her comment aside and scanned the darkening forest. "A lot of teams will be resting now. If we travel further in we'll have the advantage." Sakura frowned and kneaded the back of her leg harder. She knew he was right, but she was tired and Naruto was exhausted and she _knew_ Sasuke had to be feeling the day's wears too.

"If we travel any further we'll die of exhaustion," Naruto wheezed as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "A few hours rest won't hurt, right Sakura-chan?" He grinned sleepily at her.

"No…" she replied uncertainly.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if that last bit of Drabble 37 was clear or not, but I wanted to clarify that last part was Sakura's thoughts, thus the italics. 'You' was italicized in her thoughts, so it wasn't in the sentence. Does that make sense? (Does anyone actually care?) 

Pimp: **http:// community. livejournal. com/ woey (underscore) woe/**

Without the spaces of course!

Anyone up to date with the manga? If not, let it be known that _crack is canon_ and I love it. I'm also very much in love with Suigetsu and Team Sasuke, but more NaruSaku please!

Eraya


	39. Rest

After a small debate and a few obscenities thrown between the boys, Sasuke acquiesced to rest for three hours and they set up traps. Sakura was grateful for the reprieve and after Sasuke stated he'd take first watch she nestled up against the tree and closed her eyes, content to merely doze.

After a few moments quiet, Naruto whispered her name. She had cracked an eye open at that, but merely raised an eyebrow. After a glance over his should toward Sasuke, he crawled over to her and collapsed. "Get some rest, Sakura-chan," he said, smiling up at her lazily.

* * *

Author's Note: Due to inconsistencies in updating daily, I am going to be updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Sorry guys, but that's just how it has to be at the moment. 

Anyone know how to cure writer's block? I seem to be suffering from a rather bad case of it and it's very frustrating when I have all these ideas for stories I want to write. Lately, it seems that everything I attempt to write is rubbish. Le sigh.

Anyway, I'm holding a Naruto fanfiction contest! For details see my LJ or PM me.

And… that's that!

Eraya :)


	40. Snore

Sakura rolled over in response to Naruto's sleepy smile with a slight blush. He was _much_ too close for her liking. What would Sasuke think if he happened to look over? Beside her Naruto shifted (presumably onto his other side) and sighed. Sakura curled in on herself and closed her eyes, the blush still uncomfortably warm on her cheeks.

After a few minutes had passed, Sakura cracked an eye open to check on Sasuke. She was surprised to see him looking at her. She smiled. He turned away. Naruto let out a snore.

Sakura didn't miss Sasuke's small, amused smile.

* * *

Author's Note: The details for **Naruto Choice** (the fanfiction contest I'm running) are up at my profile page. Or rather, the _link_ to the contest details is there in anycase. A few PMs I received couldn't be replied to because they wouldn't accept them and I couldn't get their email addresses. Sorry, guys. It's not like I didn't _try_ to reply. 

Sorry I skipped Wednesday updates. I spent the day thinking it was Tuesday. My bad. Thanks for the writer's block tips, for those who responded. Unfortunately, it's still plaguing me. Le sigh. Hopefully it'll clear up soon.

Eraya :)


	41. Password

Once the moon had fully risen, the trio left the comfort of their makeshift home and headed deeper into the forest. Naruto was clearly the most refreshed, humming something excitedly under his breath as they moved. This annoyed Sakura, who was irksome and sore from sleeping on a jagged rock for the last hour.

It wasn't long before Sasuke called another halt, eyes darting around the parameter. "I think we should establish a password incase we get separated." It was a long password, but Sakura had memorized longer. Naruto on the other hand….

"Can you say it one more time?"


	42. Chaotic

The imposter's impeccable memorizations skills should have been a dead giveaway to Sakura, but, hindsight…. The battle had already begun; now was not the time to berate herself for her stupidity. Unfortunately, victory did not seem to be forthcoming and fear had begun to close in around her, making her movements sloppy, jerky at best. There was hardly time to keep an eye out for Sasuke and on the snake-like predator, never mind their wayward (_Dumb! Idiotic!_) teammate. Sakura ground her teeth and suddenly Sasuke was yelling at her; chaos had erupted anew.

And then she saw it: Her death.


End file.
